Everyday Life
by Vaazirath
Summary: What if Kwami's had human forms, and picked their own masters, and what if they decided to want to become part of everyday life? First time with story really, sorry if its not good. But enjoy!
1. Start

Kwamis.

Creatures of powers. Protection, illusion, luck, destruction and more. With a guardian to protect them. But what if, the Kwamis had their own forms, larger human like forms. What if they picked their owners?

Well that's what Plagg and Tikki are out to do now. The night was cold, blowing wind above the buildings. One being, Plagg, was dressed in black from head to toe. Midnight ears twitched hearing the sounds of different things, people, motars, ect. His tail wiggled about as well, peering down at the humans with bright green piercing eyes. His face turned to a grin, looking for a next Chat Noir.

The other next to him, a female, with a red and black poka dot outfit stood tall staring out at the night sky, she looked like she had red intenas on her head, and her hair, red with small traces of black put about, danced in the cold wind. Tikki was her name, making her way about to find her next Ladybug.

"Hey, sugercube, find anyone yet?" The cat asked looking up at her, a grin along his lips, placing himself on the edge of the building swinging his legs. Tiki crossed her arms and looked down at him. "No, I haven't and besides, why are you following me around. You're supposed to find yours on your own." The male was a headache sometimes.

"I mean, I could, but I'd rather follow you around, so I can kekeep up, and make sure my master will be around yours!" He snickered up at her, being a playful kitty to her. Tikki wasn't very amused by this. Her hues rolled away from his veiw, turning her body away from him.

"Plagg, we aren't supposed to know eachothers masters, you know that."

"No one has to know~." He grinned, standing up, closing the gap between them for a moment. The Ladybug Kwami glanced at him and stepped forward, letting gravity take ahold of her body, to avoid the cat.

"Hey!" Plagg looked down as she left, sticking her tongue out and made her way through the city leaving the cat to pout.

Light slipped into the house, tapping the girl gently with its warm finger, luring the girl out of her sleep. Her body moved and turned over, trying to hide from the light and fall back into slumber. "Marinette~." The voice sang out, fingers messing with her hair that were out of her low pigtails. "Wake up Marinette, you have to bake and then meet up with your friend." The female moaned softly at the voice, hiding her head under the blanket, making the person unable to mess with her hair.

Tikki huffed softly, and gave her a shove. "Mari! Wake up!"

"Tikkkkki." She whined and sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at the female, she gasped. "Tikki! Go back to your small form!" Marinette flailed about, causing the female to laugh, "It's fine, you're parents are out right now." Tikki waved off her consern gently, "But come on, get ready, you have like 5 minutes before you're late."

Marinette stared at her for a second. "**_Wait what?_**" She gasped and hopped out of bed and hurriedly got her clothes, changing and putting her hair in the signature low pigtails. "Tikki! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" The girl was frantic, then dashed her way down stairs. "Hey, I tried, but you don't like waking up." The female said smiling taking a smaller form, floating after her.

Of course she was late, of course she had to be, always her luck! Which was weird having the Ladybug miraculous, she'd think she'd be more lucky. The world hates her. The dark blue haired female stared up at the sign. The park. Alya wanted to have a picnic for whatever reason, but, it was fun so she didn't really ask. Stepping on the stone pathway glancing around to see if she could spot her Indian friend, scanning around the area. Knowing her friend, she'd try to get the best spot. "Mari, over there." Tikki called from her little pack that was strung around her shoulders and rested on her hip. Nodding she made her way over to the place her little friend pointed to.

Marinette stopped and looked at Alya, "Oh! Marinette! You finally decided to show up girl." A small nod came from her but her eyes glued to something next to her best friend.

"Alya... what is with the big hiking pack??" The Chinese-French girl asked. "Oh this... I couldn't decide what to bring so, I just brought all of it."

"Alya! We can't eat all this! What are you planning on feeding the whole city?!" The female went over and sat down on the blanket that covered the grass, protecting them from being agitated by the blades of grass. The Indian female gave a giggle, "Maybe, who knows. Oh, Nino will be here soon too."

And not soon after Nino showed up, "Hey dudes." He smiled and sat next to Alya. His eyes went to the bag, slightly confused, but looked at the food infront of him, "Ohh, awesome."

A nice evening with friends, just talking and joking with eachother, bringing up embarrassing memories and dumb ones. Lovely day right? The three paused their conversations when there was a squeal of delight, and then a scream of happiness. What in the world?

The other two seemed to know exactly what it was, but didn't say anything, the large group of people ran past them scrambling after someone, screaming their name. Then the group seemes confused as they had lost sight of their prey, and made their way out of the park.

"Geez..." The voice said. Marinette stared at the hiking bag as it... talked. "I swear it's harder and harder to get them off of my back." A blond head poked out from behind the large pack. The girl with pigtails froze. Holy crap. It's Adrian.


	2. Two New Students

The dark blue haired female gasped on hair, opening and closing her lips like a fish out of water. Hues were large like dinner plates, that glued to the blonde haired model that now took his place next to Nino, his best friend. Alya looked at her and gave a snicker, giving her a nudge with her elbow. "O-oh! A-Adrian what brings you near, I mean, here!?" She said frantically, stumbling over her words.

"Hi Marinette," The male smiled, making the girl feel like she just entered heaven. "Well, Nino and Alya said they were gunna have a picnic, and I wanted to join before I had to go back home... That and apparently they have something they wanted to share."

Marinette glanced at Alya, then to the large backpack, oh so the backpack makes sense now, she thought with a slight nod. However her hues went over to the couple. "Wait, what now?"

The dark toned female gave a smile, a sly one, "Well, me and Nino were late after school, and when were about to leave, we caught went of something. Apparently, we are going to have two new students." Nino gave a nod, "Yea, it sounded like they would be in school tomorrow."

Marinette blinked a few times at this, new students? Who would they be? What would they look like? Their personalities? She hoped they weren't a snob like Chloe, or a liar like Lila.

Tikki who sat in Marinette's purse gave a silent giggle, as she was going to be very surprised who one of them was. Plagg was pretty much the same, but with a smirk.

—————

The picnic yesterday had ended with Marinette a jumbled mess still unable to talk properly with Adrian, a few jokes, and laughs and before they knew it, Adrian had to leave.

But now, it was time to figure out who these new students were. Marinette had left her house but Tikki didn't come with, which confused her. Why didn't the little Kwami want to go? Did she feel sick? Did she do something and wasn't awear of?? The female panicked slightly on her way to school.

She found Alya and Nino talking before the bell had rang, making their to their class and seats. Adrian walked in with a worried expression as well, which caught Marinette's blue bell eyes. Wonder what he was worried about.

"Okay class, we have an announcement to make. We have two more students starting today. So please accept them with open arms." And with that two people walked in.

And two pairs of hues widened at the sight. The first was a female in a red and black poka dot dress. She was currently glaring at the male who was smirking at her. This one was a male, with green hues and wore all black, he had what looked like cat ears atop his head, maybe an accessory?

"Class this is Plagg and Tikki." She introduced them. "Hello!" The female said very happily, "Hi.." The male didn't seem to care too much, but was here anyways.

Marinette and Adrian were both frozen. _Why are they here?!? _Was their frantic thoughts, wanting to do something but would make them very suspicious.

—————

It was now lunch time, right as lunch time let out, four people went missing. Marinette and Tikki to the girls bathroom, while Adrian and Plagg to the boys bathroom.

_"Tikki, why are you here?!"_ Marinette asked in a hush whispered but wanted to yell out loud. "Thought it would help out more, instead of being in a small body to hide, why not be in a human body to help?" She smiled, giving an explanation to her. While Adrian on the other hand got, "Cause I can." from Plagg.

The female face palmed, and groaned, before she gave a sigh, nodding to the other female. They all left their respective bathrooms. Adrian and Plagg stared at Marinette and Tikki.

"Ah, do you know Tikki?" He questioned. "O-oh! Ah yes! She's a very old friend of myyy..." She stopped trying to figure out what to say, but Tikki finished "I'm a childhood friend of hers from a good while ago. But she forgot about me." Tikki teased, "How about you and Plagg?" She shot back at the blond.

"Oh, ahh, he's a distance cusion of mine..." Adrian rubbed the back of his head. "Enough chit chat." The cat like male whined and walked away, "Come on Sugercube." Plagg grinned back to the female, who gave a pout, "Don't rush me you stinky boy." The female caught up with him. Eventually Marinette and Adrian did the same after being in some shock.


End file.
